


thirteen

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Out of Canon, Yes I know this can't happen shut up - Freeform, wee bit nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Au where Jodie Whittaker's Doctor meets River for the first time since her regeneration, just a cute, sweet lil fluff.





	thirteen

River always knew it would come to this. She'd had hints, heard whispers in the darkness for years, but she never thought she'd be alive to see it. Standing in front of her was a woman. A woman that she didn't recognise but instantly knew, because this woman was her doctor, and River would know the Doctor whatever face he, or apparently she, took on. 

River stepped forward, out of her cell, and laid a face on the Doctor's cheek. Her skin was smooth, soft, and somehow so familiar. The Doctor seemed to lean into her touch. She had beautiful green eyes and short blonde hair, and was dressed in blue trousers with braces, a dark jumper with a rainbow across the chest and a long, pale coat. She also wore brown boots with chunky heels. River smiled, after all these years she'd finally managed to get the Doctor in heels. Her face was soft and calming but her jaw was strong and angled, and she had an air of mystery about her. Yep, definitely her Doctor. 'Hello Doctor.' whispered River, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Hello River.' She smiled and it filled River with warmth. Her voice was soft and she had an accent that River couldn't place, earthy and rustic and very natural. 

Both women stood smiling at each other, River's palm still on the Doctor's face, neither quite knowing what to say. 'Well, this is new.' said the Doctor finally, breaking the silence. They both laughed, and it occurred to River how beautiful her laugh was, like a waterfall on the diamond planet of Midnight. River's hand dropped down by her side, and the Doctor grabbed it in one of her's. She looked taken aback for a moment, before relaxing and laughing again. This new Doctor was funny. River liked that, the quirky sense of humour that carried across all of the Doctor's regenerations. She laughed too, and looked behind the Doctor, towards the TARDIS. Even she was different. Smaller, more rustic, more suited to this new Doctor.

Smiling up into those gorgeous green eyes, River spoke again, almost shyly. 'I think it's time for a whole new adventure. What do you say, Doctor?' River's smile was met with her wife's. 'I say it sounds brilliant.' The smile stretched into a grin, the grip on River's hand tightened, and the Doctor span around and pushed open the TARDIS doors, pulling River behind her. That, River thought, was exactly where she belonged: with the Doctor, ever twist and turn and step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this ahhh, it's the first time I've written anything Who in literally months but I'm just so excited about Jodie and I really wanted to get back into this style of more open ended writing so I though this would be a great way to get back into things. I also really want to see something like this happen even though it probably never will. And damn it's hard to write for a character you know barely anything about. It would be great if you guys could comment some prompts and stuff, I really need more ideas. Thanks guys x


End file.
